Get your Yacker Back!
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Eddie discovers Patricia is dating Jerome. Lets see how he takes it!


**A/N Patricia's not In this. But mention of Peddie. Nicole & Eddie friendship. Fabian & Nicole friendship-maybe more. Would you guys ship Nicole and Fabian. Nabian? Fable?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA**

* * *

"Fabian. Fabian. Fabian!" Alfie yelled running though the Anubis household looking for his bookish friend. He entered the dining room to see Fabian reading a book with Nicole's arms on his shoulders also reading the book. Eddie was listening to music. Sick Puppies blaring through his headphones. "Fabian I need to talk to you!"

Fabian looked up from the book and looked at Alfie questionably. "What's Wrong Alfie?"

Alfie couldn't say it. It was unbelievable he thought of the conversation he had with his friend Jerome a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

_"So what you wanna do tonight?" Alfie asked his friend Jerome. Jerome raked a hand through his hair. It isn't a wig! He gave a soft smile. "I have a date."_

_"With who?" Alfie wondered who would go out with Jerome especially after he became the biggest rat in school. For cheating on Mara and Willow with both of them. Joy's the one who told them. _

_"Trixie." He answered waiting for Alfie's reaction. Not many people knew these but before Mara came , the old prankster used to have a small teeny weeny crush on the red head. Especially since they hung out so much before. And all the mind blowing pranks they pulled together._

_"Oh haha and then Victor will become nicer." Alfie joked but soon stopped when he saw the seriousness in the his eyes. Alfie's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Are you insane? Eddie will kill you!"_

_"Ah my dear Alfie it's a win win situation. I get to hang out with my old friend and Sweetie Jr gets jealous. What could be better?" Jerome chuckled. He knew Eddie still liked the red head. This would just put a twist in his American knockers. _

_"Um... That's great! I gotta see someone Bye!"_

* * *

Alfie looked at Eddie who was still absorbed in his music. At this point Nicole and Fabian were worried. They looked at each other. "Patricia and Jerome are going on a date." Nicole & Fabian were shocked. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Oh My God!

"What you can't be serious!" Nicole exclaimed. She was a major Peddie shipper. _Patrome can not be happening. I forbid it. Eddie needs to get his lazy butt and get his woman back._

"They can't stand one another. Let alone like each other. Well Jerome did first term but that's different." Fabian started rambling. Alfie's & Nicole's eyes widen. "WHAT!"

"First term Jerome had a teensy crush on Patricia." What they didn't notice well at least Nicole noticed was the music stopped.

And a certain blonde American heard everything.

* * *

"FORE!" Eddie exclaimed as he swung the golf club. The little white golf ball flying towards the lake. And plummeting to the deep wet abyss. After hearing about Patrome he excused himself. He ran all the way to the field and began swinging. His grey tshirt rolled up to his elbows. Sweat on his forehead began to collect as the sun shined on him.

_Really Jerome! Of all people! That lying little rat. He knows I still like her. Some friend. It took weeks for me to get her. But Jerry takes a day. Are you freakin serious?_ Through all his angry thoughts he didn't noticed a petite Latina running towards him.

Nicole saw Eddie run off so of course she followed him. Nicole,dressed in a white short sleeved shirt, pink flowered skirt with a brown belt matching her brown sandals. _Damn he runs fast_. "Eddie!"

"What?" He asked.

"You can't swing your jealousy away!"

"I'm not jealous!" _Liar. Liar. Pants on fire!_

"Oh really. Then why do these golf balls have a picture of Jerome on them." Nicole sassed back. Eddie shook his head and went back to swinging. Nicole looked at him sympthecally. _Poor boy._ "Why'd you two break up?"

"I don't know ask her."

"Ugh Eddie this is more complex then the mystery." Eddie stopped swinging and turned around. His eyes landed on Nicole and something she was holding. A familiar brown woven bracelet. "What's that?"

"Oh something Patricia dropped I needed to give it to her. Can you bring it?" Nicole asked. She wanted him to touch it. _Every time he touched a freaky Egyptian object he gets a vision. Maybe it will work with relationships. _"Whatever."

Eddie grabbed the bracelet when a vision hit.

* * *

He was at school at his locker. The American closed his locker when the red head walked up to him. He was questionable. _Why is she talking to me? Shouldn't she be with Jerry?_

"I'll see you in class okay." She said. Eddie was confused. Well all until she leaned up and kissed him. He responded back quickly but it was too short for his liking. The smile on his face was undeniable.

"Patricia I-"

* * *

He snapped back into reality. A warm blush on the American cheeks were totally seen by the Latina. Looks like he got the vision. Eddie shook his head. But the smile never left his face.

"Go get her tiger." Nicole commented. Eddie looked confused. _How could she know-_

"How did you-"

"The blush on your face in undeniable. Go get your Yacker, Slimeball!" She cheered.

_Nicole was right_. Eddie thought. He would go to school and try to get Patricia back. And he won't stop at nothing until she's his again.

_Get ready to fall for me again, Yacker._

* * *

**This will not be a two shot. I think. Anyway school ends in 3 months so thank god! Anyway I saw them kiss in House of Rainbows. Eeeeek! Peddie! So cute he made her shut up. Til next time-A**


End file.
